


What Happened In The Truck?

by Goober826



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M, GOD JUST LET THEM HUG, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, also Arthur is a wreck hES just so unhealthy, implied poly bc lol, truck scene, wrote. Edited. And published at 4 am so be nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: What happened in the truck scene and what went through Lewis’ head?
Relationships: Arthur/Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 431





	What Happened In The Truck?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of fan art I drew this morning that people liked! Look man I just want them to hug https://randomgooberness.tumblr.com/post/633708108832817152/ok-but-i-want-nothing-more-for-them-to-just-hug

_ “Lewis?” _

By the time his own name, the name he hadn’t heard in forever, processed in his skull, he had already let go of who was once his dear friend, and now his  _ enemy.  _

Arthur was always such a... _ coward.  _ He screamed, constantly, jumped and cried over every little thing that happened. Lewis originally felt bad for him, until he killed him. 

That face, though. 

That face is not the face of a killer. 

That’s the face of a man who just found out his friend is dead. 

That’s the face of a man getting killed by someone he trusted. 

He knew it well. 

_ What have I done? _

He could feel his heart shatter, everything was in slow motion- Arthur was already falling, but, perhaps, if he just softened the blow, if he just made it so he didn’t fall onto the spikes and impale himself- if he just fell flat maybe that would-? 

**_CRACK._ **

His heart flung out of his chest, once again. 

Just like that, the world he build for himself tumbled around him, and he saw Arthur fall onto the pile of boxes in the van he had stolen. 

If he wasn’t so angry, he’d go make sure he wasn’t dead. 

But he was furious. 

Snapping around, he glared at the culprit-  _ Lance.  _

He hadn’t known Lance too well- he knew the man had taken Arthur in when he needed it most, and he knew his friend was close to him- he was a cool guy, but man was he protective over Arthur. 

He didn’t need this right now. 

Spinning the rest of his body around, he began to float towards him. 

_ CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.  _

Stop it. 

**_CRACK._ **

“STOP THAT.” 

“Get off of my nephew!” 

He grabbed Lance by the front of the shirt, reeling back and punching him square in the jaw. 

Knock out. 

Okay, that’s taken care of. 

Then he felt the most  _ wretched  _ feeling- the feeling of someone grabbing onto his  _ goddamn heart.  _

He whipped around, seeing Arthur. 

He seemed to of just woken back up, groggy and staring at the heart curiously- and genuinely shocked. 

Lewis felt rage boil over. He rushed towards him- and  _ snatched  _ it straight from his hands. 

“That’s  _ MINE.”  _

Arthur flinched back- making an awful scream-gag sound and covering his face. 

_ “SORRY!”  _

Lewis didn’t really have time to feel any pang of guilt, he simply checked to make sure the idiot hadn’t damaged it. 

_...what the hell? _

He felt his soul sink in dread- and...grief. 

His heart had changed. 

Instead of him and Vivi, Arthur and Mystery were there, too. 

_ It was never just us.  _ He realized with a jolt.  _ It was never just us...he was always there, too.  _

_ He wasn’t jealous of our relationship. He felt left out.  _

_ Did he even mean to kill me? Was that really him?  _

He felt his cheeks get wet, and realized...he was crying. 

Lewis felt his legs give out, buckling underneath him and slamming into the ground. 

He lost everything- and he almost destroyed what he left behind, too. 

_ What have I become?  _

“...Lewis?” 

He felt his ribcage shutter.  _ Don’t say it like that.  _ He couldn’t find a way to reply. 

“...Lewis, I...I-I don’t know what’s going on, but I…” Arthur trailed off. “I don’t think this is the real you...I don’t know why you’ve been chasing us,” he heard a sniff. “Or why you’ve been wanting to kill us- o-or why you’ve been so angry or mean but- but-“ 

He felt his heart crack again when he heard a sob. 

“This isn’t you.” 

Lewis finally gained the courage to turn around. 

He saw Arthur, his friend Arthur, not the man he wanted to kill. 

He was kneeled on the ground, sniffing, sobbing and trembling. The bags under his eyes were so severe that he looked like a raccoon, he was coated in bruises, and... _ was his arm MECHANICAL?  _

He felt his heart twist more when Arthur looked up at him, sniffing. 

“I don’t know why you want to kill me, but whatever I did, I’m sorry,” he choked out. “I’m so, so sorry and I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know how to fix you.” 

He rubbed at his eyes, whimpering. 

_ “I don’t want my friend to be dead.”  _

Lewis stood up, walking towards Arthur, who began to flinch back slightly. 

“Please- Lewis- LEWIS PLEASE-“ 

He wrapped his arms around his friend, and buried his face into his shoulder. Arthur still wouldn’t untense- he probably thought Lewis was going to hurt him still. 

Now feeling him in his arms, Lewis felt even sadder. He’s always been small compared to him, but he feels smaller now...more scared. Like his body was always alert, ready to run and hide from whatever’s haunting those terrified eyes. He was skinnier, too, as if he was eating less. And...his arm was absolutely mechanical. He didn’t know what happened to it, but the thought of his friend losing an entire  _ limb...God.  _

This man wasn’t a killer. This was a terrified boy who didn’t even know what was going on. 

_ “I’m sorry.”  _ Lewis finally spoke, resting the bottom of his skull against his friend's shoulder.  _ “Arthur, I’m so, so sorry…”  _

He felt Arthur finally stop tensing so much, the man rendering his words, and then he felt his friend melt, letting out a few sobs. 

“Lewis, what happened to you?” 

Lewis could sense something coming nearby. He could hear fighting outside. 

_ “We can’t talk about that now-“  _ he suddenly stood up.  _ “Shit- Arthur we need to RUN.”  _

“What?” 

Lewis stood up, grabbing his friends arm and tugging him along. Arthur began to hyperventilate(of course), looking around wildly. 

“My uncle-!” 

_ “Grab him, then!” _

Arthur let out a squeak of panic, reaching over and dragging his uncle before hurling him over his shoulder. His legs looked like they would snap from the small man. 

**_BOOM._ **

The three of them were blown back- skidding to a halt- at least Lewis did, Arthur flung back with his uncle, scattering about. 

He didn’t focus on Arthur for long, because now he was looking up at the scene above. 

_ Holy shit that’s a lot of vines.  _


End file.
